Tenten's Last Name
by littlemissvampire21
Summary: Neji wants to know Tenten's last name. She won't tell him. He goes crazy. ONExSHOT please R&R...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Nothing is mine except for the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji threw a shuriken at Tenten. They were having a practice match for the upcoming chunnin exams. Gai-sensai wanted them to make it all the way, so they had to work extra hard.

As they finished up Tenten said, "Good job today, Neji."

"Yes, same with you."

They walked back in silence. Both were worn out because of the others skill. Tenten or the weapons mistress was the best at weapons, while Neji had his byukagon on his side. As they reached the fields Neji turned to Tenten.

"What?" she asked afraid that she might have something on her face.

"Nothing. It's just that, we've been training together for two whole years and well...I don't know your last name."

"Oh well, that's not important. We should get back to training."

Tenten was ahead of Neji now. It was late and they should get some rest for the hard days training tomorrow. However, Neji couldn't get it out of his mind. _What is Tenten's last name?_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------- --------------------------------------

The next morning, Neji got up bright and early. He wanted to get to the training fields before Tenten. He knew that Rock Lee would be there, however. He wanted to ask him if he knew Tenten's last name.

"Hey Lee, do you happen to know what Tenten's last name is?" Neji asked hoping that he would know.

"No, Neji-san, I do not know. However, you should not waste your youth thinking about that kind of stuff. If you want to be a great shinobi you must train hard." Rock Lee was fired up now. Neji sweatdropped.

As Tenten arrived, he looked up. He was going to find out, even if it was his death wish. Tenten got out her weapons and stretched for awhile. Neji was getting impatient. She usually wasn't this slow! As she was finishing, Neji grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"Hey, what are you-" she trailed off.

The whole time they were training together Neji was thinking _What is her last name? What is her last name? I have to know. If I don't find out soon, I might die from anxiety. _For god's sake, what is her last name?

When they were on break, Neji decided to ask Tenten one more time. This time he would use his charms to reel her into telling him.

"So, Tenten I was thinking maybe you and I should hang out sometime. You know one-on-one." Neji winked.

"Okay, what's the catch." she eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing is."

"Okay then, I'll go with your little plan for now." again eyeing him carefully to make sure there wasn't something he wanted.

"Well, there is one condition." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Of course there is."

"Please, please, please tell me your last name."

Tenten laughed then when she calmed down..."no."

Neji rolled his eyes. For the rest of the day he was going hard on her. She barely had any time to get her weapons out. Neji went crazy mad. _Why won't she tell me? I am her friend in a way, I think. At least, I consider me to be her friend._ Neji thought as he threw shuriken and kunai at her.

Finally, when training was over, Neji decided to try one last time. "Please, Tenten."

She got annoyed, but didn't quite cave in. "You know, if you really must know, Gai-sensai has a roster that has all of our names and information on it. Why don't you ask him?" She rolled her eyes, but Neji took her advice.

He ran as fast as he could to where Gai and Lee were training.

"Gai-sensai, may I please see your roster of this team?"

"Why of course, Neji."

Neji quickly grabbed it and flipped to Tenten's profile page. There, it had a picture of her. And in bold letters her full name.

**Tenten 'Lilian' Hyuuga**

**Age:14**

**DOB: December 15**

**Rank: Genin**

Neji's mouth dropped to the ground when he read that.

"Tenten is my...my cousin?!"

Tenten walked up behind him, scaring him a bit. "Yea, that's right." she smiled.

Neji was in shock. Tenten...his cousin?! _Well, there goes my plans of asking her out on a date!!_ he sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it. Just to clear up a few things that way no one asks me questions:

1. This is totally fictional. It doesn't have to do anything with Naruto really.

2. Tenten's last name is not Hyuuga. They don't even give her a last name, which really sucks cus' I love Tenten. She's one of my favorite characters.


End file.
